Chapter 514
Coverstory Summary CP9's Independent Report vol. 22: "We Cannot Remain in this Town". After beating up the pirates the CP9 agree that it's best for them to leave the town they are currently residing in. Short Summary Long Summary Sabaody Archipelago We are first shown Duval and his Rosy-life riders guarding the Thousand Sunny waiting for the coating mechanic (Silvers Rayleigh) in Grove 41 at the Sabaody archipelago. Back at grove 1 auction house saint Shalulia displays great anger over the pirates who hurt her farther and brother and allowing the slaves to be freed as well as the incompetent marines who were unable to stop them. In grove 13, at Shakkie's Rip-off bar, a worried Keimi stresses over the safety of Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats crew despite the reassurance of Pappug and Hatchan. Shakkie then comments on how the age is beginning to move. Landing! Meanwhile, Monkey D. Luffy is seen flying above the ocean cursing at Bartholomew Kuma and wondering where his entire crew disappeared to. He then shouts out the names of his nakama surprisingly in their order of recruitment starting with Zoro and ending with Brook. frustrated, he comically realizes that if he falls into the ocean then he'll die. We see luffy again sleeping with a comical snooze bubble coming form his nose. As he lands onto an island a bear paw crater is former around him thus waking up in a jungle environment. Dazed and confused a giant boar approaches him however Luffy doesn't realize its presence yet. Luffy then remembers the Vivre Card he received from Silvers Rayleigh, happily realizing that he will be able to join up with his nakama if he uses it to go back to Rayleigh. Luffy begins to run in the direction that the Vivre Card was pointing with the giant boar chasing him in hopes to eating him. Due to Luffy's oblivious nature he did not realize the boar was chasing nor did he see the wall coming in his path because he was too focused on saving his nakama and a flashback of when Nami got teleported races through his mind. Luffy uses his Gear Third arm to smash the obstacle out of his way and surprising the giant boar as well. Having used the last of his strength he becomes very hungry and falls over and then finally realizes the boar standing there. We see smoke rising from the tree tops as Luffy's belly has become large from eating the giant boar. He spots a laughing shroom and decides to eat it and then with immediate effects begins to howl with laughter. Inevitably he notices more shrooms and eats a lot of them with his mood changing after each one. Comically it shows the boar skeleton with "...." in its speech bubble even when it is dead. No-Boys-Allowed Island Some time passes and we are introduced to 3 new character, inhabitants of the island. As one of them calls for Marguerite, we see a muschroom covered Luffy lying unconscious on the ground. Luckily they noticed a half eaten mushroom nearby and they concluded that the mushroom he ate caused this to happen and took immediate action to save Luffy's life. As the ladies remove the mushrooms one by one, they notice the stubs are still intact so they decide to burn them off. Waking up only to notice he was burning Luffy starts to jump and panicky however quickly falls back unconscious again. They then take Luffy to wash in the river. During the wash however, they notice one mushroom in between Luffy's legs was overlooked. Due to their naivety towards men as no men have been shown on the island yet they do not know that the mushroom they are pulling is actually his genitals. As a group begins gathering to watch they comment on how flat chested the "girl" was. An old lady introduced as Elder Nyon asks what the commotion is and realizes that the girl they think they are washing is actually a man. Everyone is shocked and an embarrassed and flustered Marguerite says that its her first time seeing a man. As the island goes into an uproar we learn that the island Luffy has landed on is called Amazon Lily a female-only tribe and that it is a place you should not set your foot on if you value your life! Quick Reference Plot Points *The aftermath of the Sabaody incident is shown with the Rosy Life Riders protecting the Thousand Sunny and Hatchan, Keimi and Pappug recovering safely in Shakky's bar. *Luffy lands on an island called Amazon Lily, a female only island. Quotes Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Attacks ;Luffy *Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol (Rubber Rubber Gigant Pistol) Anime episode Episode 408 Site Navigation de:Karada kara Kinoko ga haeru dake (Kapitel) 514